1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for disabled, impaired or handicapped persons or patients for assisting them and training them with various movements, such as rising from a seated position to a standing position and vice versa. The apparatus is intended for assisting persons that have reduced strength and control, and is not intended for completely lamed or partially fully disabled persons. The apparatus is provided with a base, with an actuating mechanism and with a torso support for engaging the person to be assisted.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Sit-to-stand lifts are designed to help patients with some mobility but who lack the strength or muscle control to rise to a standing position from a bed, wheelchair, chair, or commode. Conventional lifts use straps, vests, or belts or slings positioned around the patient's back usually fitting under their arms to make the transition possible.
Most of these apparatuses are based on a pivoting lifting arm with a belt, strap or sling attached thereto, in combination with a footplate and a knee support, as known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,771. The lifting arm pivots from a substantially horizontal position upwards. All of these apparatuses are based on the principle that the centre of gravity is positioned well behind the footplate/knee support during almost the complete lifting procedure so that the person “hangs” in the sling that is positioned around the persons back and/or abdominal region. With the centre of gravity of the person to be assisted so far behind the footplate/knee support the weight carried by the sling to the person to be assisted is quite significant, which leads to a high load on back and shoulders of the person to be assisted.
EP1772132 discloses an apparatus and procedure for assisting persons in reaching and maintaining an upright position that uses a torso support for engaging the person to be assisted and allows for raising movement in which the torso support moves simultaneously forward and upward.
However, none of these prior art apparatuses provide for individually adapted assistance with optimal comfort and security. In particular, adaptation to different size and level of impairment has not been practically possible with the known apparatuses.